


Основательный подход

by Max_Gautz



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Gautz/pseuds/Max_Gautz





	

— ...Сколько вообще нужно, чтобы неподвижно закрепить одного человека?  
Чхве смотрит на встрепанного, увлеченного очередной идеей Макисиму, и как будто прикидывает что-то. Потом берет стул, ставит его посреди комнаты и делает приглашающий жест:  
— Давайте проверим.  
Макисима хмурится, но недолго. Кривая ухмылочка растягивает губы, и глаза начинают блестеть еще безумней. Он усаживается на стул с таким видом, словно собирается позировать фотографу, а Чхве достает откуда-то рулон серебристого скотча. Отлепляет первую полосу — с таким душераздирающим звуком, что Макисима вздрагивает.  
— Сначала руки, — комментирует Чхве и заходит сзади. — Хотя вообще-то сначала вам придется его вырубить. Потому что он не будет сидеть и ждать, пока его спеленают.  
Макисима кивает — он полностью согласен.  
А Чхве заводит за спину его руки и приступает к делу. Скотч противно липнет к коже. Макисима морщится, но терпит, и через минуту старательный Чхве добросовестно скручивает его запястья. Потом аккуратно заворачивает повыше рукава рубашки, обнажая локти.  
— Это чтобы он не смог перешагнуть через наручник. Некоторые это умеют. Поэтому стоит потратить еще немного скотча и...  
Лента обхватывает руки чуть выше локтя, и Макисиме быстро становится неудобно. Он пытается заглянуть за спину, но недовольства пока не выражает. А Чхве все так же добросовестно наматывает скотч в несколько слоев, отрывает, проверяет, крепко ли держит. Потом еще и любуется, отойдя на пару шагов.  
— Прекрасно.  
И принимается за ноги.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, он не прикручивает их к ножкам стула, а просто связывает лодыжки вместе, поддернув штанины.  
— Нет, не упрыгает, — отвечает он на незаданный вопрос. — Потому что...  
Он снимает с Макисимы туфли и обматывает скотчем ступни, сложив их одну на другую. Обматывает криво, нарочито грубо, но крепко. И скотча не жалеет.  
— Потому что далеко так не упрыгаешь.  
Макисима начинает смеяться. А Чхве отрывает еще кусочек скотча и совершенно невозмутимо приклеивает его к смеющемуся рту. Настолько неожиданно, что Макисима даже дернуться не успевает.  
— Гхыфыкнымну! — говорит он возмущенно, а Чхве смотрит на него добрыми глазами и отвечает:  
— Ну мы же все как следует должны проверить.  
И, не слушая дальнейших возражений, куда-то уходит.  
Макисима шумно втягивает воздух и мечет молнии из глаз, однако видимого вреда они не причиняют.  
Чхве появляется через несколько минут с красивым черным футляром в руках и застает Макисиму лежащим на полу. Тот уже царапает скотч ногтями, пытаясь отковырять его от пятки, и будь у него побольше времени — он бы справился. Чхве откладывает футляр. Возвращает Макисиму на стул, заботливо отряхнув одежду. Снова берется за футляр. И тут до Макисимы доходит.  
Он застывает, широко раскрыв глаза, и даже солнечный зайчик, скользнувший по лицу, не заставляет его зажмуриться. Чхве бережно, как реликвию, достает из футляра опасную бритву. Изящная вещица с костяной ручкой и сияющим, безупречно отполированным лезвием так удобно ложится в руку, что, кажется, и не захочешь — пойдешь людей убивать. Особо впечатлительные граждане, наверное, от одного вида способны помутиться. Как хорошо, что Чхве на все это наплевать.  
Ласково улыбаясь, он опускается перед Макисимой на колени и некоторое время примеривается — с чего бы начать? Быстро понимает — с пуговиц, конечно. Макисима невнятно стонет, когда первая из них отлетает. Потом вторая, третья и остальные за ней. Чхве распахивает рубашку на его груди и трогает лезвием сосок, гладит им кожу — нежно, словно облизывает. Макисима почти не дышит, когда металлическая полоска касается шеи, и только синяя жилка под лезвием, которой Чхве завороженно любуется, не перестает мерцать.  
У Чхве от всего этого делается мутно в голове, но он не торопится, срезая одежду. Треск, с которым расходятся под лезвием волокна ткани, — лучшая музыка, что он слышал, а запах чужого адреналинового прихода — потрясающий допинг. С рубашкой он расправляется в два счета и оставляет ее, изувеченную, лежать на полу. Потом разрезает штанины — снизу вверх, до самого паха. Макисима вздрагивает каждый раз, когда металл касается кожи, он шумно дышит и смотрит на Чхве ошалело и, пожалуй, испуганно.  
Страшнее всего становится, когда дело доходит до трусов. Чхве просовывает лезвие под резинку и медленно оттягивает ее, пока та не лопается с ощутимым шлепком, от которого волосы на загривке шевелятся. А Макисима дергается всем телом, едва не свалив стул, но Чхве так занят, что не видит ни его лихорадочного румянца, ни намокших внезапно ресниц. Чхве ювелирно разделывает белье, пока оно не превращается в негодную тряпку, и... нет, не удерживается — срезает несколько волосков в паху. А потом сдувает их, счастливо жмурясь.  
Макисима всхлипывает. Макисима мычит что-то и мотает головой. Его ребра ходуном ходят, его член стоит.  
Чхве роняет на пол ненужную больше бритву — у него теперь есть игрушка получше.  
Макисима тонкий и легкий. Чхве уносит его в постель и долго развлекается тем, что разглядывает и ощупывает беспомощное тело, а потом понимает, что хочет целоваться. Скотч едва держится на повлажневшей коже и отрывается без проблем.  
— Я убью тебя, — говорит Макисима заплетающимся языком.  
— Потом, ладно? — предлагает Чхве, и Макисима кивает, сдвинув брови.  
У поцелуя — вкус клея и злости.  
Им обоим неудобно из-за того что один из них связан, но это только сильнее заводит. Чхве может делать все, а Макисима — ничего. Чхве ставит Макисиму на четвереньки, наверное, чтобы ему стало еще неудобнее. Чтоб он мог только ругаться, когда его возят лицом по подушке, но даже на это ему, кажется, не хватает ни сил, ни дыхания. Чхве трется об него сзади, примеривается, потом вставляет медленно, давая им обоим прочувствовать каждый сантиметр. Макисима выдыхает, как спущенный воздушный шарик, и на подушке возле его рта расползается мокрое пятно. Чхве трахает его размеренно, глядя, как он бессильно выкручивает запястья, пытаясь дотянуться хоть до чего-нибудь, и перед самым оргазмом, сжалившись, отдает ему свою ладонь. Макисима вцепляется в нее изо всех сил, словно тонет, и кончает, беззвучно вздрагивая.

— Я убью тебя, — повторяет он через несколько минут, уже справившийся с дыханием, но все еще расплывшийся, как мороженое на солнце. Чхве знает, что как только он срежет неприятно шуршащий скотч, Макисима полезет драться. И это тоже может интересно закончиться. Например, еще одним забегом в постели.  
— В общем-то, одного рулона достаточно, — заключает он со знанием дела.  
И улыбается.


End file.
